deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkullinBones1/The Maverick and the Council master. Qui-gon Jinn vs Plo Koon
Jedi. The very word is legendary, invoking nostalgia and interest by any fan of the books, comics and films of star wars. The Jedi were a group of intersteller, science fantasy monks with can command a semi magical intergalatic aura called the Force. The Jedi have in universe existed for tens of thousands of years, using their connection to the Serenity found in the force to delve deep into the studies of knowledge and defence. They stood as a symbol of light, hope and power for all those who lived in the galaxy, standing up against the darkness and chaos found in the darkside and the sith. Today I will be comparing 2 Jedi. While both men were beacons of light, represented 2 very different paths. Qui-Gon Jinn: The family black sheep of the Jedi order, acting as a maverick in the order while acting and following the wills of the force. Plo Koon: A beacon of the Jedi orders, acting as a powerful enforcer and commander of the orders actions. Qui-Gon Jinn Born 92 years before the battle of Yavin, Qui-Gon Jinn was a well renowned Jedi master. Apprenticed under Jedi Master Dooku, Qui-Gon was known for his strong connection to the living force. In his time, he proved to be a maverick within the Jedi Order, often going out on his own and at times disobeying the demands of the Jedi council. He was often one of the main people used by the council to do highly dangerous jobs, being sent out to deal with high level threats on many occasions. But this didn’t stop him from becoming a master to several Jedi padawans of his own. In his time He trained 3 Padawans, 2 of which went on to knighthood and one going on the join the Jedi council. In 32 BBY, Qui-Gon and his padawan Obi-Wan were involved in the Naboo crisis. He initially was used to rescue princess amidala from the control of newt Gunray. In this return to the inner ring, he stopped on Tatooine were he found Anakin Skywalker. Helping to free the boy, Qui-Gon and Obi wan returned to Naboo with Amidala, only to be confronted by Sith apprentice Darth Maul. In the ensuing battle, Qui-Gon was killed by Maul, but was avenged by Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn would live on, eventually transcending the material plain and living on as a force spirit. Physical fitness: Qui-gon Jinn was a human male in his mid 50s. He was physically well built and strong, standing over 6 feet tall and being fairly brawny. By the time of his death in the duel of the fates, his greatests physical strengths were his durability and strength. During the fight, he was keep up high levels of non stop pressure on the much younger and faster Darth maul, being able to keep the sith lord on the backfoot for the majority of the fight. He was able to easily soak up damage, taking kicks to the face from people like maul during the duel of the fates and being able to power through the strike. But were Qui-gon fails is his flagging stamina. As we see in both of his fights with Darth maul, Qui-gon was very easily burnt out in prolonged battle, it being a leading factor to his own death in the end.' Lightsaber combat'': Qui-gon jinn was a Jedi guardian, meaning he was primarily a lightsaber duelist. According to his master Dooku, Qui-gon was a prodigy with the saber. In Star Wars Canon his style was determined to be a variant of form IV of the classical Jedi sword styles. Form 4 was generally seen as an offence based acrobatic fighting style, but Qui-gon showed to use a variant style of the form. His fighting style is highly grounded, based around stongs in close melee instead of the usual acrobatics we generally see. His style also involved the traditional elements of form 4, mainly the usage of physical strikes in combat.' He also showed elements of being able to combat Jar'kai dual blade fencing, being able to combat his fallen apprentice Xanatos after he had gotten his hands of a second lightsaber, and even deal with Darth Maul's saberstaff. Qui-gon also used elements of form 2, using the fencing like side steps and deflections indicative of the style. We see this in a sparring match between him former apprentice Feemor and then current Xanatos, were he was able to send the 2 knight level Jedi flying across the chamber by using quick deflections and side steps. ''The Force: Unlike most Jedi of the late republic, Qui-gon had a strong connect to an aspect of the force called the living force. While many Jedi accepted its teaching, Qui-gon was able to let this force flow through him, letting it dictate his thoughts and actions. This made him appear to be somewhat of a wild card, this wildness and maverick nature being the sole reason of him being not being raised to the high council.' In terms of feats and abilities, Qui-gon has only shown a few truly great feats. In terms of alter branch abilities, he showed aptitude with telekinesis. He was able to call his lightsaber back to his hand with a force grip and was able to send enemies flying through the air with force pushes. In terms of Control abilities, he was able to enhance his physical abilities, being able to jump incredibly high and move incredibly fast. He showed to be able to form force barriers to help him defend against telekinetic blasts, as we in his many fights with Xanatos. One of his greatest showing of a control power was his ability to use mental manipulations and mind tricks on even highly resistant enemies, once being able to mind trick a Hutt. But this ability was limited, with some species like Toydarians still being able to resist his powers. But his greatest showing was his ability to ascend the physical plain after death and return to aid his friends as a force spirit. But were his main strengths are in his sense branch abilities. Due to his almost symbiotic connection to the living force, his abilities to senses disturbances and movements within the fore were highly acute. In the events leading up to his duel with Darth maul on Tatooine, Qui-gon was able to less so see of hear Darth maul but was described in the novelization as being able to feel the very presence of maul. He used this ability to a similar capacity when he was able to feel the presence of Xanatos in the Jedi temple, were other masters failed to do so. Plo Koon Born on the planet of Kel dor, Plo Koon was one of the most skilled Jedi of his time. Having been trained by Jedi master Tyvokka, Koon was by the time of the Phantom menace a Council, and was one of 4 lifelong members to live during the clone wars. He was seen as one of the best tactical fighters in the order, being one of the several Jedi high generals during the clone wars. In his time before the war he trained 1 padawan from the beginning and another for about a third of their training. In his time, he fought in a fair few conflicts, fighting in the Yinchorri conflict alongside many other Jedi and eventually fighting in the clones wars as a field general. He was known as a great pilot, being a contemporary of master pilots such as Saesee Tiin and Mace windu. During the war he engaged in several lightsaber duels, going toe to toe with savage opress and Asajj ventress. Unfortunately, Plo koon was one of the many Jedi who died during the Great Jedi Purge and order 66. While battling on Cato neimoidia, his own Clone troopers were ordered to go against him. He was shot down by his own men, dying on impact. Physical fitness: Plo Koon was a Kel dor male, who was estimated to be around 70 years old in human years. He was physically imposing, standing over 6 feet tall and having a strong build. As a Kel dor, Koon was highly physically strong and was highly resistant to pain. On Khorm, Koon was able to keep up with Asajj Ventress, contending with her despite having a broken arm. In terms of strength, he was able to temporarily resist the Iron strength of Savage Opress. During the clone wars, his thick hide like sky was able to protect him from the vacuum of space for a temporary period of time. However, Koon has several weaknesses. Despite being tough as nails, Koon showed to have brittle and frail bones. On Khorm, his arm was broken at the shoulder from a small avalanche, which his allies like kit fisto were able to power through. He also had a weakness in the areas of his breath mask, its removal being fatal to him. Lightsaber combat: Plo Koon was a Jedi Guardian, meaning he was primarily a lightsaber duelist. In his time, was considered to be one of the best lightsaber fencers in the order during the clone. His lightsaber combat style was confirmed to be the second variant of Form V lightsaber combat. Form 5 was generally seen as being slow, but strong and highly defencive. The style involved having powerful chops and slashes, followed by quick and powerful parries. Plo Koon embodied this style tenants, using the styles heavy grounded focus to volt himself to the ground and keep up the pressure on his opponents. While using a very traditional and unchanged variant of the fighting form, Plo was able to negate the disadvantage of his style. He showed this in his fight with Asajj Ventress on Khorm. Even while wounded and facing down a much faster and more agile enemy, Koon was able to keep up and through some clever trickery on his part was able to push Ventress into retreat. All in all, Koon showed to be a simple and conservative but still highly effective and intelligent fighter. The Force: Plo Koon was a highly powerful Jedi master and was considered by Yoda to be one of the more powerful members of the council. While primarily focusing on his skills with the lightsaber, he was still highly powerful in the force. He demonstrated at times highly esoteric abilities with the force, even showing things what more powerful members of the order couldn’t do. In terms of feats and abilities, he showed great ability and strength. In terms of sense branch abilities, he had only the bare minimum in terms of abilities. He had the ability to feel out enemies and allies with the force, but his application of such abilities were nothing to write home about. In terms of his Control based abilities, he also seemed to be fairly average. He could enhance his physical strength and speed to levels of most Jedi, at times going just a bit farther than average in terms of physical strength. He was able to create highly powerful telekinetic barrier with the force, allowing him to repel force blasts from people like Asajj ventress. But were Koon truly Excelled was in his alter branch abilities. He showed great power with telekinesis, being able to no just push around but pick up and throw men and objects in combat. He was able to pull his weapon back to his in combat with comparative ease. He he also showed competence in otherworldly powers. One example was his ability to manipulate stagnant water. He was described as being able to alter its form, being able to evaporate it into steam or freeze it into ice. While this wasn’t something we see him due on a whim, it speaks volumes of his knowledge in the force. By far his most powerful ability was the ability known as electric Judgement. This powerful was similar to the force lightning ability used by darksiders, except it drew on the serenity and calmness of the light instead of the chaotic blackness of the darkside. This was able to produce powerful bolts of orange colored lightning, the strength of which could incapacitate an enemy with ease. X-Factors Experience: Qui-gon was for his time, one of the most seasoned lightsaber duelists of his age. In his time, the Jedi hadn’t went head to head with a powerful darksider in years. All with the exception of Qui-gon. He was often the man sent out to deal with dissent and conflict on dangerous planets, being in semi regular combat with dangerous enemies. After his Padawan Xanatos fell to the darkside, Jinn entered combat with Xanatos on a semi regular occurrence. Jinn himself ended up being the first Jedi in almost 1 thousand years to cross blades with a sith lord, fighting Darth Maul to a stand still on Tatooine and eventually dying in his final bout with him on Naboo. Plo Koon was in him time one of the more experienced warriors of the era. He fought in battles during the clone wars on a semi regular occurrence. While being seen as a master of combat, he had only ever been in 2 serious lightsaber fights, one of which he lost by default. The first on Khorm were was able to fight off Asajj ventree, pushing her into a retreat. The second and final duel he was part of was his bout with savage opress. While he did dominate the initial engagement, pushing the brute onto the back foot, he was outsmarted by the Giant Zabrak. Savage was able to bind up his enemies blade, before then grabbing Koons breath mask and tearing it off his face. This left Koon as a blind and suffocating lump on the floor, who would have died if it weren't for intervention from his allies. Tactics: This is an area were Qui-gon really and truly suffers. Qui-gon doesn’t really do tactics while in combat. He doesn’t really think ahead, but more so takes things as they come and constantly adapts as things change. His main tactic is to just blindly push ahead, and not stop doing so until shit has really hit the fan. This mindset is what directly led to him getting killed on Naboo. Once Maul separated the him from Kenobi, he kept leading Qui-gon along. Instead of stopping and waiting for Obi-wan to catch up, Qui-gon kept pushing forwards. This eventually lead to him getting trapped in a room with Darth Maul by himself, which lead to Maul outlasting him and eventually killing him. Plo Koon was considered to be one of the best, and all in all most skilled generals who fought in the clone wars. In combat, he constantly had his mind racing, taking in all aspects of the battlefield around him and constantly strategizing on how to win. We see this expertly played out in his fight with Asajj ventress on Khorm. He was able to keep up his defence, defending and attacking due to his wounded arm. He let Asajj countinally assault him, letting her get more and more frustrated with her lack of effectiveness. Once she was getting burnt out and overly frustrated, Plo acted. He used the force to pull the transmitter remote from her belt (which was his objective deal with) and in a single strike disarmed her of her offhand saber. This caused ventress to flea, no longer confident that she could outperform Plo. Voters information This battle will take place on equal ground, the battle taking place on the planet of Koriban. The 2 will be conflicting over personal conflict. Qui-Gon going to the planet to investage the darkside, while himself breaking council commands. Plo Koon is going their to try and stop him, being ordered by the council to detain Qui-Gon if need be. For this battle, you may have noticed that I didn't put up any weapons information. This was intentional. Since both men carried only slightly different varients of the same type of weapon, I found that it was pointless. So instead of weapons, you guy can use the regular battle format comparing the 3 stats of Fitess, Martial arts and Force powers in place of the weapons. Voting ends December 5th. Battle Location: Korriban, the sith homeworld. Qui-Gon landed his small personal craft on the windy desert floor. The dark skies were grey, with a distant lightning storm echoing in the distance. He got out and started to walk about, striding from his ship and towards the distant temple. He could sense an evil force signature, something dark and destructive. He walked, the cool windy air blowing his hair around. But as he walked, he felt a familiar presence up ahead of him. He knew this person up ahead. He then ran up ahead, climbing the dune ahead of him and looking down. A personal starship of the Jedi order. This was Plo koon's ship. He then saw the top open up and saw a single man climb out of the cockpit. It was his old friend and comrade. But he knew that he didn’t come here out of good will. Qui-Gon climbed down the slope. He walked up to the ship, only stopping when he saw Koon came around the end of the Ship. “Koh-To-Yah master Jinn” Plo Koon uttered sharply. “The same to you Master Koon. What are you doing here” Qui gon asked his old friend. “You know why I’m here. And you have two options” Koon said. Jinn stood still for a moment before speaking. “We don’t have a choice. Something is here, and we must deal with it” Qui-Gon said. “You defied the commands of the council” Plo said back. “The council was wrong” Qui-Gon said back. The 2 paused. “I’m sorry about this brother, but your going to either come with more, or die here” Plo Koon said in a sigh. He drew his lightsaber, flicking the switch on the handle and activating his blue blade. “Then this is how it shall end” said Qui-Gon, doing the same with his own emerald sword. Plo entered into high guard, while Qui-Gon entered into side guard. The two held for only a moment before springing into action. Qui-Gon lunged forwards, slashing from the left flank in an arching side swing. Plo blocks the blow, standing against Qui-Gons defences. He pushed back, throwing Qui-Gon back off of him. Qui-Gon was thrown off of his offencive moment, being staggered by the shove. Plo then began to move forwards, unleashing several powerful chops and slashes with his Sapphire blade. Qui-Gon blocked the strikes, meeting Plo strength to strength. Plo then came down with a high strike. But as it came down, Qui-Gon side stepped and let the incoming blade deflect off of his blade. Plo went staggering forwards, the strike breaking his offencive advanced. As he staggered by, Qui-Gon took the moment to throw a high kick. His booted heal struck Plo in the back of the head, almost knocking the kel dor off his feet. But Plo Koon kept up, spinning around and defending himself. An incoming dervish from Qui-Gon came in at him, slashing at him with full power. Plo was barely able to hold out, now no longer able to attack. He could only defend with his blade. As he back peddled, he tripped over a rock and fell onto his ass. Qui-Gon let up on his assault, not wanting to kill Plo. This gave Plo a crucial second to get to his feet and gain some distance. Plo then came at Qui-Gon, slashing with large power strikes. Qui-Gon blocked these attack, keeping just within saber range. Then, Qui-Gon blocked a strike and quickly closed in. The locked blades, meeting strength to strength. Quin-Gon then whipped around his leg and slammed his boot into Plo knee. Plo grunted in pain and fell backwards. He caught himself on one knee, the strike having hurt his fragile bones. Qui-Gon rose up his blade to Plos neck. “It's over my friend. You can’t stop me from doing what must be done” Qui- Gon grunted. Plo, now in desperation looked into himself and drew upon the powers of the force. From his palms shot bolts of orange lightning. Qui-Gon lept back, bringing up his blade to defend against them. But while he blocked the majority of them, a single bolt struck him upon the hand. His blade fell from his palm and hit the ground. Plo then strung off one foot and slashed wildly with his blue saber. Qui-Gon, seeing this lept backwards and dodged the strike. As Plo landed, his blade lowered, he felt a powerful kick to the face. He fell backwards, his saber falling from his hands. He reached out with the force to pull his saber to him, but as it flew the emerald blade of Qui-Gon's saber split the hilt in half. Qui-Gon stood over his wounded, stunned and disabled foe. He then deactivated his blade and hung in on his belt. He then grabbed plo and pulled him over to his ships cockpit. He got him into the ship, with the remains of his saber with him. He then walked over to Plos astromech droid. “Take your master back to Coruscant. He is wounded and needs help. '' The droid chirped and whistled and the ship took off. “Rest well my friend” he said was Plos ship flew off into space. He then walked away, continuing onwards to him final location.'' Conclusion While Plo Koon is a badass, he didn’t have what it took to beat Jinn. For one, Jinns sense abilities allowed him to sense Plo long before Plo could find him, giving him a moment of prep before the fight begins. He also had the advantage in his fighting style, his integration of deflections and side steps allowed him to out maneuvers Koon, while also having a greater offencive output due to his integration of physical attacks. But the clincher was his greater experience in terms of lightsaber combat, fighting more serious force users in him time then plo ever did. So in the end, Qui-Gon had what it took to beat down Plo. Category:Blog posts